The Notebook and the Pen
by TheMysteryGirl111
Summary: "Peter waited patiently with a confused frown on his face, he was puzzled as to why she was writing and not speaking" When Ava reveals her permanent secret ... Peter is shocked. Speechless and at loss for words. A cute one-shot of Peter/OC Set in their fourth reign of the Golden Age. Rated K - suitable for all


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, all rights belong to C.S. Lewis**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I **_**really**_** hope you enjoy this, and yes I'm still working on my other story The Price We Pay For Love; I just wanted to update something in the mean time whilst I'm working on the story. And if you haven't read it yet, you can go to my profile and find it there. Please don't forget to review, it will really motivate me a lot, thank you. Also, I just want to remind you all that this character isn't a Mary-sue, I am, by all means, AGAINST Mary-sue characters so you need not worry. So please enjoy and leave me your love ^-^**

* * *

10 more minutes left . . .

His memories of the past flooded all through his mind as he lay on his warm silky covers, not even bothering to drape it over himself, he never preferred to cover himself by his covers, he was only ever comfortable without them and thus, favoured sleeping without any blankets at all. But when he sometimes woke up in the mornings, he would normally find that his blankets have been draped over him . . . no doubt Susan's doing.

So here he was sprawled on his bed; his blonde hair matted against his pillow and staring at the clock standing tall at the other end of his chambers. Waiting.

9 more minutes left . . .

He remembered the day he first taught Edmund how to ride a bike. He smiled at the memory. He remembered how long it took to finally persuade their mother to let him teach Edmund. And when she finally did, he and Edmund were out of the door before you could even say 'scandalous'

At that time, Peter was 12 and Edmund had been 9 years young, and Peter wanted to teach Edmund at that age because it was at that age that Peter had learned how to bike ride.

They reached the park and went to the grassy areas and Peter showed Edmund how to grip and use the breaks of the bike for whenever he needed to stop. When he thought that he was ready, Peter finally let Edmund ride. It was very rough. Edmund kept falling and falling and there were a lot of bruises on his ankles, and Peter insisted that they go home and learn another time, but Edmund was stubborn and vowed that they never go until he learnt.

They spent a good hour under the warm sun, but Edmund had not been making any progress, and Peter was getting slightly impatient. Edmund could only go as far as riding for a few seconds until eventually falling over again.

But the best part came. There was an old woman walking her dog along the park, and Edmund accidently rode the bike over the dog's tail. The dog howled and growled, his teeth blazing. It was about to chase Edmund. The dark haired boy screamed and quickly went on the bike, and before he knew it, he found himself riding the bike fluently and rapidly across the park, and Peter was proud and very amused at the sight. Who knew someone could learn how to bike ride simply from being chased by an angry dog? Obviously Edmund.

His attentions were finally back on the clock, which he had been unconsciously staring at while daydreaming

4 more minutes left . . .

Time was going so incredibly slow for him, he didn't want to shut his eyes for fear of sleeping through it all. He could remember Lucy's first birthday like it was yesterday. He had been 9 years at the time and the Pevensie family all celebrated as a family and this was before their father was sent off to fight in the war. The cake was small and round shaped, and it was covered in white, which was topped off with pink icing and silver edible pearls.

After they all sung happy birthday in horrible voices (clearly done on purpose) Lucy was waving her dummy in all directions and squealing with happiness. Even when she was a baby, she was still the same happy girl she was now, and Peter couldn't help but smile lightly as he realised that.

Other things had happened but Peter couldn't remember it all. It was slightly hazy in his mind. But he did remember when Lucy put her whole face into the cake and everyone was laughing . . . well, he and Edmund were. Susan, Mother and Father were shocked but they didn't let it go out of hand, after all, it _was_ her first birthday.

1 more minute left . . .

Peter's heart began to speed up and for some reason he felt emotional. Typical Peter. He'd always get emotional on days like this. But there was 60 seconds left until the next day.

After a couple of seconds, he calmed down and waited for the footsteps to come. He wondered what other crazy surprises that his siblings would do this time. He eyed the clock, rarely blinking until finally, the clock struck midnight.

Peter closed his eyes slowly and smiled.

And as expected, his door opened and in came Lucy, Susan and finally Edmund. Lucy ran up to him with her nightgown flapping behind her and hugged the blonde teen

"Happy birthday Peter!" she said excitedly. Peter kissed the crown of her head

"Thank you Lu" he said happily.

Next came Susan. She smiled at her older brother before crushing him in a hug "Happy birthday Peter" she whispered over his shoulder "I love you"

"Love you too Su, and thanks" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Then came Edmund. He smiled the widest smile that Peter had ever seen him do and made to hug Peter but once he was inches away from him, he instantly stepped back, and mocked a posh expression on his face. He cleared his throat exaggeratedly

"I'm too cool for hugs"

The Pevensie sisters giggled and Peter watched as Edmund folded his arms and stood sideways, eyeing the direction he was facing.

"Why you little" Peter lunged himself at Edmund so that they were embracing tightly. Edmund giggled and hugged Peter back.

"Happy birthday Pete" Edmund said over his shoulder "Though I must say, you _are_ getting quite old"

Peter poked him playfully on the ribs. And they parted. Peter was smiling down at his brother in amusement "I'm 17 now Edmund"

"You're still old" Edmund teased playfully

Peter folded his arms in a challenging but amusing manner "Well you're not far off, you're 13"

Edmund scoffed "Well . . . it . . . that- that's" he hesitated and Peter stood there looking at Edmund with a smile and his eyebrows rose up. Edmund finally sighed

"Okay you win . . . but this isn't over Peter Pevensie" he said seriously, but he suddenly burst out laughing, and soon enough, all of the monarchs were laughing

After a few minutes, the young monarchs found themselves cuddled up in Peter's bed, all comfortable as it was king sized and big enough to fit a centaur.

After they got comfortable, Susan spoke up, "I can't believe you're seventeen already Peter . . . I can remember when you were eleven years old, even ten! And now here you are, grown. I can't believe how quick time flies by"

Peter hummed in agreement "I know, it only seems like yesterday when I remembered Lucy's first birthday" at that comment being said, Lucy giggled lightly from beside Peter.

"Can you all shut up and sleep now?" Edmund's groggy voice spoke up, but then he lifted his head to face Peter "And before I doze off, happy birthday Pete"

"Thanks Ed. Good night everyone" Peter said, and everyone replied by saying their last happy birthday's and good night's before entering dream world. It was a tradition between the Pevensie siblings that whenever someone has a birthday, they have to be the first one's amongst each other to wish them 'happy birthday' which meant entering their room at the strike of midnight and cuddling together to sleep

O0O0O0O

The party was just as Peter pictured it. Lucy had told him about how stressed Susan was when preparing everything and he thanked her as soon as he could.

The great hall, held a big banner that said 'Blessings to you, Magnificent High King!' in big bold writing so that a Narnian could see it from miles away. There was confetti scattered on the floor and on the beverages table, but certainly not on the food or drinks. The tables were colourful, rather than the traditional Narnian style and the room was filled with Narnians, Archenlanders and other alleys that Susan; Lucy and Edmund helped inviting. They refused to let Peter know about their preparations as they wanted it to be a surprise. The place was lively and filled with laughter and joy for the anniversary of their High King's birth

Peter was stunned at the sight. This was all for him, even the previous years couldn't top this one and he couldn't thank his siblings more, he was so grateful.

Now, he sat on his throne, along with Susan. Edmund and Lucy were already dancing along the dance floor enjoying themselves, and Peter was accepting all the gifts that he was given from each of the visitors.

When that was done, he slumped back on his throne, watching the crowd before him. They were all chatting and having fun while sipping their cocktails and other drinks.

Speaking of cocktails, Peter realised just how parched he became. He stood up and went down the steps and walked over to the drink stall. He helped himself to a freshly squeezed lemon juice with a thin slice of lime on the edge of the cup.

As he was halfway through his drink, three young girls came up towards him while giggling nonstop. Two of them were identical twins and the other one looked about a year older. The three ladies bowed down to him and the older girl spoke up first

"Greeting to you High King Peter, and . . . happy birthday, we wish you a very blessed year filled with happiness and joy"

Peter gave a small bow in return and smiled at them "Thank you very much, I appreciate your blessings"

The older girl cleared her throat softly "Um, well . . . my sisters, they were hoping if . . . if you would like to dance with them. But if you can't then it's perfectly okay" she spoke faster at the end

Peter looked at the two identical girls. They were grinning and giggling with excitement, and Peter was hoping that they wouldn't go crazy, and plus he didn't feel like dancing at the moment. But the girls looked so excited that he couldn't turn it down in risk of upsetting his guests

"No my lady, there is absolutely no problem with that. I would love to dance" that was the biggest lie he'd ever told, and he hated it. But he simply couldn't turn it down. The first girl on the left eagerly stepped forward and grabbed at Peter's wrists and pulled him towards the centre of the great hall where the dancing took place

Peter didn't appreciate the move, but didn't complain otherwise. This was his birthday and he wasn't going to let a pair of twins ruin it for him so he proceeded to get it over and done with.

After what seemed like an hour, the dancing had finished, and let's just say that Peter was going to end up with a swollen foot by the end of today.

He kept himself from groaning with dread as he realised that he had the other girl yet to dance with. But this girl was gentler, although occasionally she would often turn the other way instead of the actual routine which she would quickly apologize for. That went on for another half an hour.

The three girls smiled and thanked Peter before gracefully walking off.

'_Perhaps they're from Anvard'_ Peter presumed

Before he could turn around, another girl showed up and then another. And soon, he found himself dancing with girl after girl. They weren't that bad. In fact, Peter was enjoying himself. Some of the girls were funny and had good sense of humour.

After he politely thanked and excused himself from his current dance partner. Peter turned around to go for the drink stand. He was thirsty from all the dancing and moving about. More than hundreds of people wished him a 'jolly' happy birthday on the way, but this was only halfway through the day.

He helped himself to another cold drink of lemonade and sat down near the sets of chairs nearby. He sat there for a long few minutes before Susan came over to join him.

She smiled at him "Enjoying yourself?"

Peter laughed in reply "Yeah a lot thanks. You?"

"I'm having a great time too. I just finished a dance with the Prince of . . . um . . . well, I forgot where he was from"

Peter laughed again "I bet you can't even remember his name"

Susan blushed scarlet red, and then sobered "What about you, I've seen you dance with a couple of those Archenland girls, do you know any of their names?" she said, folding her arms in hopes of defeating Peter's worded arguments

Peter pretended to think "Hmmm, well there was that one girl, I think her name was . . . Tammie—"

"Oh you are such a bad liar Peter. Don't you remember who invited these people? Exactly. And I can assure you that I don't remember a 'Tammie' on the name's list"

Peter smiled in amusement, and then he lifted his hands up as if he's surrendering "Alright, you caught me 'Detector-Su'"

Susan nudged him playfully "Listen, I'm gonna go now, are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Susan, I'm seventeen years, not months"

Susan smiled and then playfully pinched Peter's cheeks "But you'll always be the young big brother I know you to be"

Before Peter could protest, Susan was already off. He sighed and sat back for a while longer, looking at the party before him. However he didn't notice that King Lune was standing before him now

"Daydreaming High King?" he said chuckling amusingly as always. Peter jumped at the sound of his voice and sat up straight away

"King Lune, it's a pleasure to see you again. I do apologize, I didn't see you there"

"Oh no no, I won't be having any of that" the man excused "It's your birthday and a very special day indeed. I must say, you definitely _are_ growing into quite the young man"

Peter couldn't help but blush "Thanks King Lune" he noticed how short that sounded and added "So how are you enjoying the party?"

"It is absolutely marvellous! I say, you have done quite the good job it" he said joyously

"Actually, it wasn't my doing. My royal sisters and my royal brother are the one's responsible. They merely kept it from me so that they could surprise me, and I do admit, I am really surprised as to how spectacular the results are" he said, while looking around admiringly

"True, quite true" King Lune agreed. Then he cleared his throat and straightened up "King Peter, I have come here to introduce someone who has been wanting to meet you and I hope you can spare a few minutes to meet her that is, if you are not busy"

Peter smiled, but hoping it wouldn't be someone eager. He clearly had enough of those "Of course King Lune, I don't mind at the least. It's my birthday and I wish to meet new people"

King Lune smiled before he stepped aside. Peter never realised that all this time, a young girl, about Peter's age, had been standing behind King Lune patiently.

Peter saw that she was carrying a notebook and a pen in her hand, which was quite confusing to Peter, but he focused on other things.

"I shall see you in the long run, King Peter" King Lune finished with a bow, which Peter bowed in return.

His attention was now fixed on the girl. She bowed down before him and raised herself up again with a faint smile. She had light brown hair, medium length and blue eyes as sharp as Peter's. She was not big, but not skinny either . . . somewhere average. And she wore a long dark green gown that covered her feet and Peter could have guessed that she was from Anvard, but he didn't know that yet

"Greeting my lady" Peter greeted with a sensible bow "Would you like a dance? He reached out his hand before her, which she took with a shy smile. Peter smiled back and gently walked towards the dance floor yet again. He was already satisfied, because she wasn't giggly and was quite patient. He just hoped that he would have fun dancing with her

The said girl, had her notebook and pen clasped in her left hand even when it rested on Peter's shoulder while they were dancing, and Peter thought it was strange

"So, how are you finding the party?" Peter asked, trying to make conversation. He saw how the girl looked at his lips as he said that, which made him slightly uncomfortable but sobered the feeling off.

The girl only nodded her head with a smile on her face. And Peter had to fight to stop himself from frowning

"Not much of a talker huh?" he said casually. And the girl replied by shaking her head slowly with her lips pursed slightly.

"What's your name?" he tried again. He _had_ to get this girl to talk.

All of a sudden, she stopped the dancing and opened up her notebook to a clean new page. She got her pen and started writing something on it. Peter waited patiently with a confused frown on his face. Then when the girl finished, she ripped off the paper and handed it to Peter and it read:

"I'm Ava, nice to meet you"

Peter was confused as to why she was writing and not speaking. But when Ava handed him her notebook and pen, he took it and wrote underneath the ripped paper just below her writing:

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Peter"

When Ava read it, she laughed silently, and wrote on the paper:

"I know that, silly"

Peter laughed gently at the comment and wrote:

"Are you not going to talk?"

Ava pursed her lips when she read that line, but wrote something nonetheless

"Not now…"

Peter was going to ask why, but then stopped himself because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and instead wrote:

"Okay, do you want to resume our dancing? We look amusing just standing here in the middle of the hall"

Ava laughed silently again when she read that, and finally nodded. She scrunched up the paper and put in in her dress pocket and let Peter grab her waist and hold her hand in the other, while she held his shoulder

Honestly, Peter had no idea why Ava refused to talk, passing notes sounded ridiculous when he thought of it. But judging by them, he knew of the bubbly personality she held beneath the shyness she conveyed.

When the music stopped and changed into more up beat, Peter and Ava decided to stop and finish their dance.

"Do you want a drink?" Peter asked her. But Ava furrowed her eyebrows gently and leaned in closer to Peter as if she misheard him.

So Peter tried again but slower this time "Do you want to have a drink?" At this, she nodded her head and followed the blonde king towards the drinks stand. By now, most of the drinks were gone, but there was still more of the strawberry and cranberry juice so he poured a drink for Ava and for himself and they sat down on the chairs that were placed close by

Ava took out her notebook again and wrote down something. She then passed it to Peter and he read:

"Thank you for the dance, I really enjoyed it"

Peter smiled and took the offered notebook and pen by Ava and wrote down:

"I'm glad you had fun. I enjoyed it too. Where did you learn to dance so well?"

He gave the notebook back to Ava who silently giggled and took the pen off of Peter's hands and wrote:

"My mother was a skilled dancer, she taught me"

She gave Peter the notebook and pen again and the blonde king wrote:

"No wonder you're skilled. I take it that you take after your mother?"

He gave the note back to her and Ava smiled and wrote down:

"Yes, everyone tells me that"

When Peter received the notebook and pen again, he wanted to write it. He desperately needed answers. But if he just kept it to himself, how would that cure his curiosity? So he took the pen and finally wrote:

"Why won't you talk to me?"

When Ava received the paper back, her smile faded slowly, and Peter somehow regretted writing that, but his curiosity got the better of him. It's not everyday that you see a girl communicating with a mere paper and pen . . . he just _had_ to know

She paused for a couple of minutes, her head kept down, hiding her face, until finally, she got her pen and wrote slowly.

When Peter received the paper, he gasped sharply. For in the paper, she wrote:

"I'm deaf"

He looked up at her and noticed that her eyes were filled with upcoming tears, creating the illusion of crystal blue eyes. She pointed to her ears and shook her finger as in to say _'I can't hear a thing'_ and Peter wanted to hug her right then.

He looked at her for a few minutes, and he gently wiped the tears that fell on the cheek, and she smiled gratefully, but the sight broke Peter's heart. He hugged her tightly and he felt her trembling which indicated that she was crying.

After a few minutes, he let go and wrote on the paper. And when he passed the paper back to her, Ava trembled harder; she looked up at him and smiled appreciatively at Peter. Because in the paper, it said:

"You're still beautiful"

* * *

**Please review! **

**A/N: This was inspired by a short video clip that I happened to have stumbled upon and I thought it was really sweet so I thought, 'Hey why don't I publish it up?' and so I did, and I'm happy. So please feed me with reviews! Suggestions are always welcome**


End file.
